A 2-Fort Christmas by Leonardo Oliver Osborn
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: In the Meet the Class videos, the RED always conquers the BLUs. But The BLU Medic had one day found hope of changing that, and came a Christmas Miracle... well, sorta...


_**Leonardo Oliver Osborn Presents,  
>A Christmas Special;<br>A 2-Fort Christmas Special**_

Once upon a Time in 2-Fort, z' mission v'as about to start in zehn seconds.  
><em>"MISSION BEGINS IN 10 SECONDS..."<br>_Every team member v'as ready, and confindent... z'at v'as z' RED team... z' BLU... v'ere not...

"WHERE'S ME' DRINK! I NEED ME' DRINK!"  
>"Do ah' need ta' set up a Dispenser, er' a Sentry first?"<br>"WHERE IS MY SHEVEL!? I NEED MY SHEVELLLLLLL!"  
>"Mmmph mmmph, mmm, mmm, mmmph!"<br>"V'y is Heavy so bald! V'y is Heavy so bald! WAAAAAAH!"  
>"Where's a safe to place to hide, mates?"<br>"GAH! WHERE'S MY BAT! WHERE'S MY FREAKIN' BAT!?"  
>"I NEED IT MORE THAN YOU, MAGGOT! I AM MISSING MY SHEVEL, JUST USE YOUR SCATTER!"<br>"AW CRAP!"  
>"<em>Ahem<em>, we appear to be in a panic..."  
>Z' BLU v'as... not as exprinced... z'ey v'ere... a bit scared, you see...<br>"Now everyone, calm down!" I cried. "V'e can v'ork z'is out, ja?" I never should have opened my v'outh, for v'hen I did, z'ey v'ere all looking at me, and z'en...

"MEDIC!"  
>"MEDIC!"<br>"MEDIC!"

Oh, how a hated how z'ey alv'ay's cry like v'ittle babies. They alv'ays need z'eir mommy...  
>"Look, don't panic, v'e can just-"<p>

_"3... 2__... 1__...!"_

"Oh no..."  
>Z' doors opened, and z'ere v'as no turning back. Z' REDs v'ere coming for us. Z'ey all screamed, but took z'eir positions. Z' Engineer set up his Sentries, z' Demo got z' stickies ready, z' Sniper and z' Spy took z'ere hiding places, and z' Scout, Soldier, and Pyro v'ere on z'eir way to z' RED base, and I v'ent v'ith z' Heavy to help guard z' Intelegence.<br>"Let's do it!" Cried z' RED Demo, v'ith z' RED Medic v'ite z' Kritzkreed. Critical hits everyv'ere, z' RED Demo rained z' gernaids all over z' team, explosions everyv'ere. Z' Scout and z' Soldier v'ere gone. An army of RED Soldiers had entered z' base, v'ite z' Demo guarding z' exit! Z' Engineer managed to block most of z'em off, v'ite z' Pyro on his side... and soon, z' Pyro suddenly disappeared behind z' Engineer, and z'en z' Engi sapped all of his own Sentries!

Z' RED Soldiers v'ere now free to fully enter z' base, as z' Demo faced z'eme head on, but v'e v'ere no match for z'em, for in a rain of rockets- he blew up! It v'as up to me and z' Heavy now, as drei RED Soldiers charged at us.

V'ite z' pop of my Uber', we managed to survive against z'eir rockets... but z'ey v'ere smart enough to move back... until our Uber' died... as soon as Time ran out, v'e v'ere doomed! Z'ey v'ent strait towards us, and blew up z' Heavy! I managed to escape, and ran up stairs. I tried to see if z' Soldier and Scout and z' others had respowned yet, yet it v'as too late...

"_YOU FAILED!"_

Z' RED Scout, v'ite a Baby Face, fully charged, took z' intel' and had headed strait to z' RED base, in less z'an zehn seconds! Z' RED Soldier v'as already after me. I cried for help! I v'as cornered, unable to use my weapons, my hands up against my v'ill! I looked over, and behind z' RED Soldiers v'as z' Spy and z' Sniper, burned down by z' Pyro v'ite z' Degreezer. Just einer touch of z' flame, and z'en z'ey v'ere burned alive! I closed my eyes as z' Soldier shot his rocket at me, knowing full and v'ell z'at I had lost... only I z'as shot in z' head by z' Huntsmen, even v'orse! My dead body hung against z' wall for all to see! Oh how z'ey v'ill laugh...

EMERGENCY] [ON CAP] [INTRUDER ALTER] [IS FIRED] [BLU DEMOMAN] [DEPRESSED]

**[ALL CLEAR]** [RED SCOUT] [EXPLODING] [ON FIRE] [BLUE ENGINEER] [ABOUT TO EXPLODE]

[VAPORIZED] **[TEAM UPDATE]** [NEW MISSION] **[ON BREAK]** [BLUE SNIPER] [IS DRUNK]

[IN SURGERY] [NEEDS A RIDE] [RED MEDIC] [RED HEAVY] [RED PYRO] [DEFENCESTRADED]

[SMELLS] [RED SNIPER] [DROWNED] [BEHIND YOU!] [IS A MANN] [OWNS BASE]

[BACK STABBED] [STOLE CAR] [BLU SPY] [FOUND DRACULA] [IS A WOMAN] [BLU SOLDIER]

[AGAIN] [HIT BY TRAIN] [RED ENGINEER] [LOST BREIFCASE] [RED DEMOMAN] [ABOUT YOU]

[IS A ROBOT] [LOOK OUT] [SABOTAGE] [NEEDS AMMO] [ON TOLIET] [ELECTROUCUTED]

[BLU SCOUT] [HAS EVIL TWIN] [RED SPY] [RED SOLDIER] [PUSHING CART] [IN BASE]

[RED SPY] [BLU MEDIC] [SLEEPING] [WOUNDED] [NEEDS BACKUP] [EXPLODED]

[HUNGRY] [LEAKED VIDEO] [BLU HEAVY] [BLU PYRO] [SMOTHERED] [KARATE]

[HAS BREIFCASE] [OUTSIDE BASE] [NEEDS ROOMMATE] [MANGLED] [OPENED BRIEFCASE] [LOST DRACULA]

"My skills are v'asted on z'is team!"  
>"Heavy don't feel so good."<br>"Aw, geeze!"  
>"Those wank'as!"<br>"Erm... I think I jus'... tutus...pretty tutus...!"

** [BLU DEMOMAN] [IS DRUNK] [SLEEPING]**

Z'hen z' Demo fell to z' ground... again...

"This is helmiliating! I can't believe we lost AGAIN! And I will no longer tolerate it!" Cried z' Soldier, his helmet moving about as we paced around, flaring his arms about. "We need to do something about this, Menn! Are we trying to go for a Section 8!? NO! We need new weapons!" cried z' Soldier.  
>"But we don't have anythin' ta' craft with." Said z' Engineer.<br>"DANG IT! How are we going to get any new weapons!?" Exclaimed z' Soldier.

_"ALERT! X-MAS BEGINS IN 24 HOURS! PREPARE TO MISS HAVING CHRISTMAS WITH YOUR FAMILY... AGAIN!"_

"Eh, who even freakin' cares anymore?" Asked z' Scout, shrugging it off. But z'en... an idea had struck me.  
>"V'ait! Christmas is coming! You know v'at z'at means?" I asked.<br>"We get drunk!?"  
>"I play some of em' Christmas songs ah' remember on the guitar."<br>"I get to eat sandvitch?"

"I can go to the RED base and pi-"  
>"Mmmph mmph?"<br>"I v'ill disguise as the RED Spy and go vist Scout's moz'er?"  
>"We get t- wait, WHAT!?"<p>

As z' Scout starts to rant at z' Spy, z' Solder took his Time to z'ink, and z'hen...  
>"We get new weapons!" We exclaimed.<br>"Ja! V'e get new weapons! He hadn't really killed anybody, so technically ve're not nighty! Z'at means, v'ere going to get presents from Santa!" I exclaimed. Z' other team mates managed to stop ratting for einer moment... but z'en z' Scout laughed.  
>"Oh ho Mann... you seriously... you seriously think, that <em>Santa<em> exist!? Oh, dude, that was really funny there! It made my day!" Exclaimed z' Scout.  
>"So... seriously... what was your idea...?" Asked z' Spy, lighting a fresh cigar.<br>"V'ell... z'at v'as it... v'e could get some presents from Santa...!" I said, z' team looked at me like z'ey v'ere shocked... and z'ey v'ere... z'ey all laughed at me... z'ey fell to z' ground, and laughed at me...

_"The BLU Medic thinks Santa exist! Laugh at his stupidity! Make him feel like the tiny Ant he is!"_

It v'as unbelievable! V'ell... z'at is v'at I thought at first... so z'en I started to z'ink, maybe Santa v'assn't real... after all... z'ey all left einer by einer, leaving me to my misery... all... except two of z'em...  
>"Don't worry, there- buddy. We got yer' back." Said z' Engineer.<br>"Because good news; we believe in Santa too!" Exclaimed z' Soldier, una'vere of the fact z'at he rhymed.  
>"R-... really...?" I asked, shocked by z'is.<br>"Yup." Answered z' Engineer. "I remember when I was a small Colt, Santa got me a bike."  
>"And when I was a tiny boy, I got the cure to Ebola!" Exclaimed z' Soldier, z' Engineer and I looked at him in shock.<br>"V'ell, v'at did you do v'it it?" I asked.  
>"I destoried it! IT WAS FUN!" Yelled z' Soldier, z' Engi and I had both of our jaws dropped. "... What..." he asked, not understanding v'at he just did.<br>"... anyway... Doc', we're with you on this one. Come, we'll set together at the bridge of 2-Fort, and wait for him. I'll bring a Sentry in case one of those dern' Spies try to get me again..." Said z' Engineer.  
>"But... v'ere on a brake..." I said.<br>"Believe me, Doc'. The Spies' are _never_ on brake..."  
>I decided not to argue v'it him on that, and just go v'it z' plan. Z' drei of us... v'ell, veir, counting z' Sentry, all sat on top of z' bridge. And all through z' night, we v'aited... and v'aited... and v'aited...<p>

"... you know... I think maybe Santa's not real after all!" exclaimed z' Soldier.  
>"Don't be like that, Soldier, of curse he's rea-"<br>"I z'ink he's right." I said to z' Engineer before he finished. "Santa's not real! Ve've been v'aiting for HOURS! Of curse Santa's not real! V'ait v'as I z'inking! Even if he v'as real, why v'ould v'e even be on z' nice-list, _IF V'E HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYZ'ING NICE AT ALL!" _I ranted, frustrated by all z' madness. "Forget it, let's just rest before v'e get killed tomorrow... again..." I said, standing up to v'alk av'ay...  
>"No."<br>"V'at?"  
>"No... Doc', we're not gonna give up yet! Santa's a' comin', n' he's gonna' give us presents! Don't liston to our folks, they jus' an't got any Christmas spirit, that's all. Now y'all are gonna turn around, and just go with faith. It don't matter what they say, if yer' dead sure it's right, then go fer' it! Go with yer' gut! And if that don't work, use more gut! Besides, even if we don't get em' weapons, jus' remember we don't even need em' anyway. All we need is a little teamwork, that's all. That's why Bluitard hired the nine of us, cause' he thinks we're the right folks fer' the job. He see's the potential, so why don't you?" V'at he said z'ere really touched me. I guess he v'as right. Z'at v'as z' point of Santa Clause anyv'ay, it's all about believing... but z'en I forgot about everyz'ing v'en I heard z' sound I've been v'aiting to hear all night...<p>

_"Ho, ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho, ho!"  
><em>Z' voice cried, flying by z' 2-Fort... v'ait!  
>"Santa!" I cried.<br>"Santa!" z' Engineer cried.  
>"SSSSAAAAAAANNNNNTAAAAAAA!" Cried z' Soldier, but he didn't slow down, but luckily... <em>BEEP BEEP!<em>

(The Sentry's Perspective)

_Guarding... guarding... guarding... BEEP!_

_Unknown target._

_Analyzing..._

_Big... fat..._

_Class: Heavy._

_Team: ... RED!_

_FIRE!_

All z' sudden, z' Sentry fired a rocket at Saint Nick! He v'as hit, and crashed landed right in front of our base! Z' other team members v'ere awake, and came to see v'at z' big clatter v'as.

"Ah Mann, what the freakin' heck was _that!?_"  
>"V'at v'as noise?"<br>"What's with all the ruckus, mate?"  
>"Doctor... v'at are you doing here? And... who are your companions...? Engineer...? Soldier...? What the he-"<br>"Santa's here!" I interrupted z' Spy. "V'ell... v'as..." I slowly said, einer of z' Deers v'eezed before z'at einer dies v'ite z' rest... and z'en z' big bag dropped.

"Wait a sec..." Slowly said z' Scout.  
>"New weapons!" exclaimed z' Soldier.<br>"Oh... it's so beutifull... I could jus'... oi, a banana... erm..."

**[EMERGENCY] [BLU DEMOMAN] [IS DRUNK] [SLEEPING] [AGAIN]**

"Oh ho Mann, look at this baby! Baby_FACE!_ Booya!" Exclaimed z' Scout, swing his new Babyface about.  
>"A NEW SHEVEL! A MARKET GAURDER! PERFECT!" Exclaimed z' Soldier, no longer having z' need for z' Scout's bat, so he handed z'it back to him.<br>"Mmmph MMMPH! Mhmhmhmhmhmmm..." Z' Pyro cheered, v'ite his... same flamethrower... at least he v'as still happy.  
>"SAXTIONS-OWN-BEER! OH HOW I LOVE THEE..." Z' Demo rejoiced, drinking z'em all down einer by einer.<br>"Finally, Heavy has hat to cover head!" z' Heavy yelled in joy, throwing on his new Ghastly Gibbous. "Heavy is no longer bald! Heavy looks good in hat!"  
>"Oh ho boy..." Said z' Engineer, admiring his new X-ray goggles. "Hey Spy," Said z' Engineer. "Why woncho' disguise as one of us, and cloak?" z' Spy sighed, and did just so. "Eureka! It works!" exclaimed z' Engineer, taping z' Spy's invisible shoulder.<br>"A huntsmen? Now ah' no long'a have ta' hide around anymore! Look out, RED's; ah'm comin' aft'a you, wank'as!"  
>"Z' addresses of every being on Earth... I think I might be able to find Scout's Mother..."<br>I slowly reached into z' bag, and slowly pulled out z' perfect weapon... z'is is going to be perfect for tomarrow...

_"Mission begins in 10 seconds... and have a Happy X-mas, not like you can even celebrate anyway..."  
><em>

V'e gathered up, and z'is Time... v'e v'ere ready!

_"5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"_

Z' doors opened, and v'e v'ere off! Z' Soldiers charged at z' Heavy and I, but z'is Time; v'e v'ere ready! I had set z' Heavy to Uber', and z' Soldiers ran. Once v'hen v'e had found a place to corner z'em, our Uper' ran out... or so they had thought... v'hen z'ey ran back, we CHARGED AGAIN! And we struck z'em dead before z'ey could even run! How, you may ask? V'ell, I v'as using...

"- z' Vaccinator! Z' RED team v'as out numbered, and v'e had z' better advantage! Soon, z'ey v'ere all gone, and we had the intelegence, and we had been v'inning every game sense!" The BLU Medic exclaimed, finishing his story.  
>"So... that's how you guys became champions...?" Asked a BLU Scout with a Ghastly Gibbous and a childish mic voice, his user name being 'jakethedog722'.<br>"Yes, v'e has v'en v'inning every single game sense!" The BLU Medic exclaimed.  
>"So let me get this strait..." said a Sniper with a more mature mic voice, his name being 'Shadowkillerx75'. "Because you simply got yourself free unlockables, that is how you became champions? But this game is balance, you know. This isn't Black OPs."<br>"BUT I LOVE BLACK OPS! YOU SON OF A-" Said a booming mic voice, which was quickly muted by everyone.  
>"Anyway, all the weapons have weaknesses the default weapons don't have. They're just situational."<br>"Ja, I know." Said the BLU Medic. "Z' details about our stragidgy v'as a long story..."  
>"And here's another thing," Said Shadowkiller. "If this was real, then how come Santa came in? How did that even happen? Santa's not real, you know. He's just a made-up figure to scam kids."<br>"But... my mom told me he's real..." said Jake the Dog.  
>"Well, I'm afraid not. It's just a ploy. Medic, did you make this up?"<br>"V'ell... most of v'ite... v'e really just stole z' weapons from z' other team... with some strategy too, of curse... I just used Santa to add a lesson to it... and plus for z' kid here."

"I am not a kid! I'm 13!" Exclaimed Jake.  
>"If so, then why are you offended?" Questioned Shadowkiller<br>"Well... um... STOP BEING MEAN! FU-" Jake cried, and was muted like the other mic user from earlier.  
>"So... basically there's no moral in this?" Asked Shadowkiller.<br>"V'ell... no, z'ere isn't any morals to z'is..."

"... So, you want to trade?"  
>"Sure!"<p>

**Merry Christmas!**  
><strong>Z' End<strong>

**_~All My Best,_**  
><strong><em>Leonardo Oliver Osborn~<em>**


End file.
